A Moment To Heal
by Tacpebs
Summary: Just a walk through of everything, sorta, Sam and Dean have been through in the first season, leading up to the second season, via their point of views POV.


**Author's note:** This is my second ever written fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dean or Sam, nor the content of where these events come from.

**Summary: **This is just a walk through of everything, sorta, Sam and Dean have been through in the first season, leading up to the second season, from their point of views (POV).

A Moment To Heal

**Sam's POV

* * *

**

How much of this was he suppose to take before he just completely broken down? He'd left his brother in order to get away from their drill sergeant of a father and to pursue a life at school, to get a better education. Then his brother showed up out of the blue telling him about how his dad had gone missing. Next thing he knows, not only is he looking for the father he spent most of his life arguing with and finally ran away from, he's found himself caught up in the "family business". It was his father's and brother's thing to do, how did he find himself in this? After a while he had to admit it felt good taking out the demons, the werewolves, the vampires, all that was evil. They had caused him to loose his mother, his girlfriend, and possibly his father. How much more was he suppose to take?

**Dean's POV

* * *

**

Why did it seem as if everything was happening to him? He could only stand there and watch as his family was being even more torn apart than when his mother died. Now his brother was talking about leaving and never coming back. The pain he felt from hunts that were to come was nothing compared to watching his brother just turn and leave. No goodbye. No I'll talk to you later. He just left. He was proud of him, but he wasn't ready. He thought he'd be the first to be out there on his own. If anything, he thought he had at least a few more years before his brother left to be out on his own as well.

Then his father left him to hunt solo. He'd figured Dean had been almost healed enough, so he went on his merry way. Dean continued to hunt, got messages from his dad to hunt in some middle of nowhere town, but Dean did what was asked of him. No questions asked, at least not out loud. Then his dad had just vanished it seemed. He finally got mind to see if his brother would help look for him. He was glad, really he was, to even see his brother, let alone to know that Sam was going to help him, but he couldn't help feeling he was holding Sam back from his own goals. Things started getting a bit better after a while. He and his brother were hunting the evil things that had taken his mother and possibly his dad away from them. Staring up at Sam, the slightly smoking end of a gun that held only rock salt and that was also only suppose to be used on spirits, starred back at him.

The pain in his chest, as he looked to the holder of the gun, seemed to grow as he saw that it was his own brother that had shot him after he had told him to do it. He welcomed the darkness that engulfed him, but he couldn't help wondering why it seemed as if everything was happening to him.

**Sam's POV

* * *

**

He hadn't meant to pull the trigger, but he then again, he had. Somewhere deep down he knew for a fact he'd meant to cause his brother just a little more pain. Just to let him get a hint of the pain he himself was going through. Back on the road, Dean said he knew it was just a mistake, but Sam knew better. He regretted it every day, but it scared him when he soon realized he was way too close to losing his brother again. Heart attack they said, Dean was hardly old enough to have one on his own let alone because of the thing they were hunting that morning. It was hard, it really was, and hearing the words of a final will verbally from his too pale brother didn't help matters. He didn't want to hear it; he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to allow his brother to give up either.

**Dean's POV

* * *

**

He felt the end was near, it was only right. He'd welcome it if he knew Sam would allow him.

"Can't you just let me die in piece?" He had asked.

"No, I'm not giving up on you that easily." Sam had said.

He really wasn't either. Being "healed" by the faith healer wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It hurt, but the words from the mother of a seriously ill daughter hurt more. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't wanted to be there in the first place. He didn't need the guilt trip, but it would be there for the rest of his life, if he allowed it. Moving on as only he knew how, he was called upon by an old fling, but it had been more. He really liked her, nearly loved her, but she pushed him away. Seeing her again had only brought about the memories of what had once been, but she had to go even further and make them more than just memories, only to push him away again. That's why he didn't get close to anyone, not even his brother most times.

**Sam's POV

* * *

**

Dean already wasn't into the "chick flick moments", but when he really didn't take time to explain how he felt and it came out in angry bursts towards evil, he really started worrying. Finding his dad, he actually was happy, but later on down the line things started going back they way they were before he left and he didn't need that, not again. Wanting to get the demon and be done with it, he stayed. Tied by nothing but the power from **the** demon located within his possessed dad, Sam could only watch as his brother tried to play the big man, to keep his coolness about him. He watched as his own dad, **the** demon possessed, attempted to actually tear his brother's heart from his chest.

**Dean's POV**

**

* * *

**It was nice, for a second, to see his dad and brother getting along after all the time had passed. It was hard, watching things unfold and quickly watching them turn back to how things used to be, and not say anything this go round. It hurt, looking into his dad's eyes, but seeing the demon's eyes looking back at him. Holding him against a nearby wall while at the same time trying to kill him, slowly, as Dean had killed its children. He hated to show weakness, but it really hurt and he called for help from his father, but he couldn't find him. All he saw were the eyes of the demon and he was sure his dad couldn't hear him. Sam could hear him though, and he hated that, but he was thankful when the pain finally stopped and the darkness became his friend again. He couldn't die, not yet. He still had to teach his brother a few things he'd never gotten the chance to. It wasn't his time to die yet, and he wasn't going to go without a fight. He still had to protect Sam. 

**Sam's POV

* * *

**

Dean was the one leaving this time. If he didn't wake up, he'd have to watch the doctors just give up on his brother. He'd have to listen to his father talking about how Dean shouldn't have done this or that. Dean had done more for him that his own father and he wasn't going to allow him to just give up on Dean like that. Dean wouldn't give up on him like that, so he wouldn't either. Dean came back, he didn't go, but his dad had. He didn't know what happened, just that his dad wanted some coffee. Next thing he knew Dean was back and he wanted to share the good news, but he father was gone, dead to the world.

**Dean's POV

* * *

**

His dad had given up his life for him. The ultimate sacrifice had been made by his dad. Now Sam had no parents, neither did he himself, but that didn't matter. He'd be ok, right? They'd been through so much. Why couldn't they get even a moment to heal?


End file.
